The invention evolves from the arts of graphic design and paper engineering of three dimensional paper structures and is geared for manufacture within the paper converting industry: die cutting, embossing, gluing, die stamping & folding, and printing of paper based materials.
Users create a unique visual display by assembling the base unit structure and inserting individual flat image panel shafts through the slits of the top panel and down into the anchoring foam material beneath it, forming an upright arcing “blooming” arrangement, creating a three-dimensional bouquet of image panels that can be viewed from all sides.
Alternate versions will provide further crafting and customization activities such as coloring, decorating and applying stickers to individual flat image panels.
The invention is intended as a consumer activity, gift, novelty, greeting, game, craft, table centerpiece and/or party decoration, in a variety of different sizes, designs and themes, for amusement, celebration, and decoration.
The visual effect of the user assembled invention is a blooming dimensional spray of image panels from front, back and sides of the assembled display. The inventors have long been in the art of paper design and paper engineering in the sector of stationery and gifts. The present invention is an evolution from a prior invention; Patrou, Phelps U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,852, a 3-dimensional paper display device housed in a clear case in assembled form, also created as a gift and stationery item. The evolution being an un-housed three dimensional pictorial structure viewed from all sides in kit form. The differences and advantages include, less structural design with less paper engineering required, more viewer angles of the display and far less material and manufacturing costs.
Like traditional pop-up greeting cards, the present invention draws from making an inexpensive attractive three-dimensional scenic, themed or decorative paper object with collapsibility for ease of mailing. The present invention goes beyond the typical pop-up three-dimensional greeting cards because it is in kit form. By producing the present invention in kit form, it affords user activity and eliminates substantial assembly costs in manufacturing.
Another difference is that typical pop-up three-dimensional greeting cards are primarily engineered to be seen primarily from a front-on viewing angle due to the constrictions and limitations of 90 degree parallel folding construction design. The present invention provides many more viewing angles because the assembled image panels are in convex semi-circular arrays, not in parallels.